הגנים הבוטניים של איסקיה
באי איסקיה מצויים גנים בוטניים פרטיים מטופחים, אשר פורחים הודות לתנאי אקלים ייחודיים. הם הוקמו על-ידי אנשים פרטיים ועומדים לרשות הציבור. מסביב לגנים התפתחה תעשיית בידור. הם מהווים מוקד ביקור פופולרי לנופשים המגיעים להנות ממרחצאות המרפא המפורסמים של האי. Giardini Ravino גן רבינו (מהויקיפדיה הכללית) thumb|ימין|הגן המקור:ויקישיתוף Giardini Ravino is an Italian botanical garden specialized in succulent plants and cacti, located at via Statale panza 106, on the island of Ischia in the Tyrrhenian Sea. It is open several days per week; an admission fee is charged. Giardini Ravino, along with the mature areas around Villa Ravino, is the result of 35 years of great passion and loving work of Signor Peppino, the villa's owner. Exotic trees include palms, olives, and lemon and orange trees. Grape vines and flowering climbers cascade over the walls, pergolas, and terraces. אתר הנופש ליד הגן thumb|ימין|אתר הנפש ליד הגן תרגום לעברית Giardini Ravino הוא גן בוטני באי איסקיה המתחמה בגידול צמחים בשרניים וקקטוסים. פתוח רק ימים אחדים בשבוע בשעות קבועות מראש תמורת דני כניסה. Giardini Ravino, יחד עם שטחים מטופחים מסביב וילה Ravino, היא תוצאה של 35 שנים של תשוקה רבה לעבודה אוהב של סיניור פפינו, הבעלים של הווילה. עצים אקזוטיים כוללים דקל ים, זית ים, ו לימון ו ['(פירות) | כתום] העצים. ענבים גפנים מפל מטפסים פורחים מעל הקירות, פרגולה ים, ומרפסות.Listen גן לה מורטלה Giardino La Mortella הגן הזה נחשב ליפה ביותר באיסקיה. היוזמים, זוג מבני האצולה האנגלית, בנו אותו במשך עשרות שנים בשיתוף עם בוטנאים ואדריכלי נוף, והפכו אותו למרכז בוטניקה, תרבות ומוסיקה בעל מוניטין בכל העולם. פרטים על תולדות המקום וצילומים נוספים אפשר למצוא באתר הגוגל. הוא פתוח לקהל – בתשלום כמובן. (מפי מבקר ששהה במקום בשנת 2010) (מהויקיפדיה האיטלקית ) La Mortella ({{lang-it|place of myrtles is a private garden in the island of Ischia, Italy. It was first opened to the public in 1992. Created by Lady Susana Walton (1926–2010), wife of composer William Walton, in 1950 as main residence for the couple. The garden, located in Forio-San Francesco, was originally the property of English composer William Walton. Walton lived in the villa next to the gardens with his Argentinian wife Susanna Walton. When the composer arrived on the island in 1946, he immediately called Russell Page from England to lay out the garden. Wonderful tropical and Mediterranean plants were planted and some have now reached amazing proportions. The gardens include wonderful views over the city and harbour of Forio. A museum dedicated to the life and work of William Walton now comprises part of the garden complex. It hosts the William Walton Foundation and a Greek Theater where Italian and foreign schools of music perform more than 70 weekend concerts, plus masterclasses and a program for composers from Harvard University. In 2004 it was awarded First Prize as il più bel parco d’Italia (the most beautiful park in Italy) by the American company Briggs & Stratton, against competition from 100 other gardens. External links * Official Website ' תרגום לעברית' 'לה''Mortella' זה מקום של הדס הוא גינה פרטית באי Ischia, איטליה. הוא נפתח לראשונה לציבור בשנת 1992. נוצר על ידי ליידי שושנה וולטון (1926-2010), אשתו של המלחין ויליאם וולטון, בשנת 1950 כמקום מושבו העיקרי עבור בני הזוג. הגן, הממוקם Forio-San Francesco, היתה במקור רכושו של המלחין האנגלי ויליאם וולטון. וולטון גרה בווילה ליד גני עם אשתו הארגנטיני שלו סוזנה וולטון. כאשר המלחין הגיעו באי בשנת 1946, הוא התקשר מיד ראסל עמוד מאנגליה כדי לפרוס את הגן. צמחים טרופיים התיכון נהדרת ניטעו וחלקם הגיעו כעת לממדים מדהימים. הגנים כוללים נופים נפלאים על העיר ועל הנמל של Forio. מוזיאון המוקדש לחייו ויצירתו של ויליאם וולטון כעת כוללת חלק ממכלול הגן. הוא מארח את וולטון ויליאם קרן יוון תיאטרון שבו בתי ספר איטלקיים וזרים של המוסיקה לבצע יותר מ -70 קונצרטים בסוף השבוע, בתוספת אמן ו תוכנית מלחינים מ אוניברסיטת הרווארד. בשנת 2004 הוענק פרס ראשון כפי Parco''più il בל ד 'איטליה(את הפארק היפה ביותר באיטליה) על ידי החברה האמריקנית בריגס & סטראטון, נגד תחרות בין 100 גנים אחרים קטגוריה:קמפניה קטגוריה:איטליה - גנים בוטניים